


Jenna's Paris Paparazzo Adventure.

by Azie95



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azie95/pseuds/Azie95
Summary: Jenna is in Paris for Fashion Week when a reporter makes a bogus claim. To shut him up, she decides to give him a better story.





	Jenna's Paris Paparazzo Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my friend, Sassafras.

      It was a warm day. Well, warm for early March, anyway. Jenna Coleman, formerly known as Jenna Louise Coleman, was in Paris for the annual Paris Fashion Week. She’d have to give her hair and makeup stylists some props. They made her look sexy as hell. What was also sexy was her clothes. A light blue overcoat on top of a white dress.

    On said dress were flower petals on the fabric, scattered down from the flowers on each button of the dress. And then there were the heels. Gold around the top of the foot and with straps near the toes, they made Jenna feel taller than her usual five foot one.  As she prepared to go to the Miu Miu show, she was surrounded by cameras and reporters. Nothing new for her. Especially not after her time on _Doctor Who_.

   Funnily enough, the dress could’ve been something Clara would've worn. As flashes went off as she walked down the street, she wore a confident smile on her face. After playing a queen, who wouldn’t feel confident? She held her handbag tight, not wanting it to fall. She prayed that someone would introduce a dress with pockets this year.

  Jenna was used to paparazzi, but it seems this one fellow was very keen to talk to her. “Ms. Coleman, are the rumors about you and Tom Hughes true? Are you leaving him for Sebastian Stan?” The petite brunette gawked at the question. “What!? No! What on Earth would give you that idea?!” She retorted. “There are images of you on the Internet with him. Lots of them. Some say you’ve been secretly dating since 2011.”

  The star of _Victoria_ was shocked at this. She and Sebastian had a few scenes during her bit role as Bucky's date in _Captain America: The First Avenger_. Is that what people thought!? “You’d be wrong. _Very_ wrong.” Jenna claimed. “Well, unfortunately, that’s what my publisher thinks. We got a story set to go tomorrow in the UK.”

_Shit_ , Jenna thought. She had to get them to change the story. She didn’t need the pressure of this rumor. “Listen, if you come back to my hotel, I'll give you a better story.” She said. The reporter scratched his beard. He looked a bit like Chris Evans, she noted. The actor, not the radio host who fellow _Doctor Who_ alum Billie Piper was with.

  “Well, I can’t say no to a pretty face like yours.” He replied. “Great. I’ll see you after the show.” She smiled. She knew what she had to do. As she walked off, she swayed her hips a bit, though the paparazzo seemed not to notice.

  Later that night, after the show, the reporter was waiting outside Jenna's hotel room. Knocking on the door, he stood patiently, hands in his pockets. Jenna opened the door, smiling politely. She had shed the overcoat, wearing just the dress and heels from before. "Glad you could make it. C'mon in." The actress said, stepping aside.

  The young man entered the suite. It had a balcony that had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower from it. "So, you said you had another story for me?" He asked her. "I do. Though, it's not for the magazine." Jenna replied. "Wait, what!? If I don't get a story, I..." "Relax. I'm going to give you one you can tell others."

  Jenna leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The reporter was taken by surprise before she pulled away. "I told you I'd give you a story, didn't I? Now, if you tell your boss to not to publish that rumor, there'll be more where that came from." She smirked, her crimson lipstick having stained his lips a bit. Her hands went to the button at her throat as she looked at him, waiting for his answer.

  Swallowing the lump in his throat, the paparazzo took out his phone and texted his publisher, telling them to not run the article. "Please let this be worth it." He muttered, looking back at her. Jenna grinned and undid the top button of the dress before doing the rest. She undid her heels and moved them aside. Reaching back, she found the zipper of the dress and pulled it down, letting it pool at her feet.

  The reporter gawked at her, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were perky and well rounded. The brunette starlet smiled at his reaction. "Like what you see?" She asked, trailing her hands down her body. She liked to show off a bit, and this was no exception to that rule. She was wearing white lace panties, mainly so that if the dress had been too thin, it wouldn't be obvious what color underwear she was wearing.

  Walking back over to him, she knelt down and began to unbuckle his belt. Caramel brown eyes gazed up at him as she worked to get his pants removed. It took a bit of fenagling, but she eventually was able to get them down. "Holy shit! You're pretty hung, aren't you?" She took the paparazzo's length in her hand and began to stroke it, trying to bring it to attention.

  The young man let out a pleased moan as Jenna stroked his member, and Jenna smiled as he hardened in her hand. She moved forward and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, humming around it. Pulling back, she began to lick up the shaft, still looking up at him as she did so. After a while, she took him into her mouth again, more this time around.

  She began to bob her head on his cock, one of her hands reaching down beneath her panties to rub her clit. She could _feel_ her cunt beginning to get wet from this. She looked up at him with her brown eyes, filled with lust as she took his dick down her throat. It had been a while, and she had needed this.

  After feeling sufficient with her oral skills, she stood back up and placed his hands on her tits. "I know they aren't much, but..." The _Victoria_ star bit her lip as she grinned. "Fuck me." She whispered as she removed her panties. A kinky thought popped into her head, and she reached back, tying her hair with her underwear.

  Jenna moved him back onto the bed and pulled down his pants entirely before mounting him. She rubbed her wet snatch against his fuckstick, moaning as his head brushed against her clit. She sank down onto it, moaning even more. The former Clara Oswald began to bounce on his cock, her tits bouncing as she rode him.

  "Mmm, fucking reporter with a big cock...filling my cunt..." She moaned as she rode him, her eyes looking down at him, heavily lidded with lust. "You're loving this, huh?" She placed her hands on his chest, picking up the pace. "Mmm...if you make me cum, I'll give you something even better." She purred.

  The paparazzo began to thrust in time with her bounces, hoping to get the treat she had promised him by making her cum. His balls slapped against her thighs, with the sound echoing throughout the spacious hotel room. Jenna let out another moan as she felt herself get closer to the edge before...

  " _FUCK!_ " She exclaimed as her walls clamped down on his shaft. Her hips slowed as she rode out her orgasmic bliss. "I've been needing that." She laughed before pulling him out of her. Grinning, she began to tease her backdoor as she licked her lips. "But you didn't think I'd do this." She said.

  She pushed him into her ass and she let out a moan as she felt her tight space suddenly invaded. She took a few moments to adjust before she began rocking her hips again. One of her hands cupped her tit, while the other crept downward. She plunged two fingers into her cunt as she bounced on his cock, moaning whorishly.

  "Yeah, nobody expects me to be a bit of a slut. Don't get offered to show off my sexual side in my work. I need to get it out... _elsewhere_." She told him. "That feels so fucking good. You like watching me fuck my cunt while you pound my ass?" She moaned.

  The reporter moaned back, obviously pleased with the whole situation. Jenna could feel him tensing up inside her ass. She knew it was only a matter of time before he came. She began to thrust faster until she came on her fingers. Pulling off of him, the brunette crawled down, licking and stroking his cock.

  "Give me that cum..." She purred as she stroked on his cock. It was eventually too much for the paparazzo and he came, shooting his load on her face and in her mouth. "That's it." She took him back in her mouth to make sure she got all of it. "See, isn't this a much better story?" She laughed.


End file.
